This Evaluation and Treatment Protocol will allow the retinal specialists at the NEI to identify, follow and provide the standard of care of treatment to patients with various retinal diseases. A primary purpose of the protocol is to accumulate a cohort of patients with retinal diseases for possible participation in new NEI clinical trials and epidemiological protocols. Also, by providing long-term follow-up and treatment for a variety of retinal diseases, the retinal specialists at NEI will be better able to identify research hypotheses about these diseases in addition to maintaining their clinical skills. The availability of cohorts of patients with a spectrum of retinal diseases will be valuable for the training of retinal fellows, an important mission of the NEI. The ability to provide long-term follow-up and care will also facilitate referral efforts for new NEI protocols. The retinal specialists at the National Eye Institute will be free to choose those retinal diseases that interest them. However, the total number of patients that can be enrolled in the protocol will be restricted. This protocol is not designed to test any new treatments. Any evaluations or treatment under this protocol will be based on the current standard of care for each retinal disease. Participants in this patient evaluation and treatment protocol will be evaluated for potential eligibility in any new NEI clinical trials or epidemiologic protocols as they are developed. If eligible, patients may be asked to participate in the new protocol. However, they will not be required to enter any protocol and their decision to participate will be entirely voluntary.